starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вторая битва за Корусант (Юужань-вонгская война)
Вторая битва за Корусант, также известная как Освобождение Корусанта и битва за Юужань'тар была битвой между Галактическим Альянсом и юужань-вонгами и последней битвой Юужань-вонгской войны. После прибытия живой планеты Зонама-Секот в систему Корусант и отступления флота под командованием Мастера войны Нас Чоки с битвы при Мон-Каламари, Галактический Альянс проложил маршрут к Корусанту, чтобы вернуть его и положить конец войне. Битва была долгой, с огромнейшими флотами, которые смогли собирать обе воюющие стороны. Боевые действия имели несколько фронтов в космосе и на поверхности терраформированного Корусанта, и в конце Галактический Альянс победил, с помощью юужань-вонгских последователей ''Джиидайской'' ереси, Опозоренных и рабочих. Она закончилась смертью Верховного Повелителя Шимрры и его тайного кукловода Оними, и после этого юужань-вонги отправились в изгнание на Зонаму-Секот так, чтобы там они могли пересмотреть свою культуру в мире. Предыстория К 29 ПБЯ юужань-вонги всё ещё оставались сильны, даже несмотря на ряд крупных и ощутимых поражений от Галактического Альянса, захватчики практически сумели оправиться от потерь в живой силе и в кораблях, которые произошли у них при захвате Корусанта, Борлеясе и Эбаке и других битвах. Вонги сумели сколотить громадный флот и направить его к столице Галактического Альянса, Даку. Одной из причин, возможно, самой главной такого чересчур поспешного наступления была живая планета Зонама-Секот, которую боялся сам Верховный Повелитель Шимрра Джамаане. Поэтому владыка юужань-вонгов простил Ном Анора, который не раз его подводил и который был тайным лидером еритиков, Ю'шаа, потому что беглый исполнитель, оказавшийся под личиной лидера Опозоренных на Зонаме-Секот вместе со жрецом Харраром и мастером-формовщицей Нен Йим, ввёл в планету вирус, который должен был убить разумную планету и который смог заставить Зонаму случайно прыгнуть в гиперпространство, убив перед этим мастера-формовщицу и ранив жреца. Однако, Зонама-Секот прибыла в систему Корусант и расположилась между Маскейвом и Стентатом, планетами, сразу следующими за Юужань'таром. Это вызвало массовую панику и благоговейный страх среди юужань-вонгов. Пророк Ю'шаа, проповедуя для Опозоренных, еще раньше сказал, что прибытие Зонамы-Секот будет означать падение угнетения Опозоренных Элитой. Опозоренные, видя, что их час пришел, начали открыто выступать и проповедовать на улицах идеи Пророка. Зонама-Секот также раскидала радужный мост из астероидов, заставив довинов-тягунов планеты сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не дать астероидам падать на планету. Тем временем на другом краю Галактики у Мон-Каламари кипела жаркая битва между Галактическим Альянсом, защищающим свою временную столицу и юужань-вонгами, и перевес был на стороне детей Юн-Юужаня, и когда уже Траэст Кре'фей хотел давать приказ об отступлении, вонгам пришла весть о Зонаме-Секот. Мастер войны Нас Чока приказал юужань-вонгскому флоту вернуться к Юужань'тару, оставив военных Альянса гадать, что сподвигло его на такой шаг, и отозвал силы со многих других планет в Юужань-вонгской империи. Однако некоторые домены отказался следовать приказу, опасаясь, что они будут атаковать живую планету. Несмотря на это Чока смогла накопить огромные силы, готовые атаковать планету. Когда она была собрана, Шимрра Джамаане приказал им оставаться пока на позициях. Тем временем на орбите Контруума, перевалочного пункта для флота Альянса, на борту ботанского ударного крейсера «Ралруст» состоялось совещание высшего командования Альянса, на котором было решено, что пока Шимрра ослаблен, ударить по столице юужань-вонгов, чтобы закончить войну. И коммодор Бранд предложил, что, если разумная планета не хочет вступать в открытую борьбу с вонгами, то пускай она оттянет на себя силы захватчиков, пока войска Альянса займутся бывшим Корусантом. Восхождение на трон Шимрры было достигнуто путём свержения Верховного Повелителя Куореала, который, узнав о присутствии Зонамы-Секот, хотел облететь ту галактику, чему воспротивился Джамаане и его последователи. Поэтому Верховный Повелитель, боясь живой планеты, придумал использовать против неё секретное оружие Галактического Альянса. Ещё раньше вовремя битвы при Мон-Каламари на планету Калуула была послана диверсионная группа, включающая в себя Хана Соло, Лею Органу Соло и Джаддера Пейджа убить йаммоска, находящегося на планете, однако планета без ведома большей части диверсионной группы была избрана в качестве полигона для смертельного для юужань-вонгов и их жизненных форм вируса «Альфа-Красная». Биооружие выполнило свою роль, однако один заражённый корабль успел сигануть в гиперпространство по направлению к Юужань'тару. А молекулярная структура живой планеты была похожа на молекулярную структуру юужань-вонгов, поэтому Шимрра решил послать инфицированный корабль к живой планете, чтобы сокрушить её. Битва Подготовка к битве В качестве плацдарма для удара по столице вонгов была выбрана планета Центральных Миров Корулаг. Туда был направлен Второй флот под командованием Веджа Антиллеса, который освободил планету от юужань-вонгского господства, а потом отправились в систему Корусант. Также в систему отправились третий и четвёртый флоты, но в другое место. Боевые группы прыгали в гиперпространство с Мон-Каламари, Эриаду, Хейпса и других планет. Ведж направлялся в место между Маскейвом и Стентатом, где находилась Зонама-Секот. А у Зонамы-Секот были корабли Альянса контрабандистов, под предводительством «Искателя приключений» Бустера Террика. Там те должны были связать боем силы Нас Чоки. Также из-за множества обломков орбитальные довины-тягуны были перегружены, и поэтому командование Альянса надеялось использовать это для более лёгкого уничтожения юужань-вонгских существ и для десантирования отрядов Часть джедаев прибыла на Зонаму-Секот, и там они встретились с мастером Люком Скайуокером, который рассказал им о событиях, произошедших после того, как его команда начала свои поиски легендарной планеты. Некоторые джедаи были отобраны Секотом, чтобы летать на, специально выращенных, зонама-секотских истребителях, среди них были Кип Дюррон, Корран Хорн и Алема Рар; однако, не была выбрана Джейна Соло. Вместо этого она должна была стать частью команды джедаев, которая в суматохе попыталась бы проникнуть на поверхность планеты вместе с Люком, Марой Джейд, Кентом Хамнером, Джейсеном Соло и Тахири Вейлой. Причиной такой совместной миссии было то, что психологическое воздействие того, что оба близнеца Соло вместе будут на Юужань'таре окажет огромное влияние на суеверных юужань-вонгов. Начало битвы Тем временем Мастер войны решил совершить микропрыжок к Маскейву. Для того чтобы достичь победы перед битвой было совершено жертвоприношение. Нас Чока взял с собой почти весь флот, но он верил, что Верховный Повелитель Шимрра позаботится обо всём. Инфицированный корабль быстро умирал и поэтому не мог совершить прыжок в тёмное пространство (так юужань-вонги называли гиперпространство). И поэтому тактик Нас Чоки предложил, чтобы заражённое судно поглотил более крупный корабль, а затем, планировалось, что по прибытии на место Убийцы, специальные подразделения Шимрры, выведут ваш корабль из его корпуса, а затем под охраной эскорта направят свой корабль на живую планету. У Маскейва его поджидали силы Веджа и другие части, те расположились между вонгами и разумной планетой. Конечно, Нас Чока и его доверенный тактик понимали, что их хотят выманить с Юужань'тара, а когда они уйдут к Маскейву, не участвующие в схватке у Маскейва, силы Галактического Альянса вынырнут из гиперпространства, используя тайные гипертрассы в Ядре. Но Мастер войны планировал после сокрушения Зонамы-Секот заняться теми частями Альянса. Примерно через час после отбытия армады Чоки прибыли, как и предвидел Мастер войны, силы Альянса. Нас Чока оставил на орбите довольно много кораблей, поэтому даже тогда, когда из неохраняемых точек выхода выскакивали звёздные разрушители, крейсеры Мон-Каламари и кореллианские канонерки, юужань-вонгам хватало сил, чтобы атаковать каждую боевую группу по отдельности. Среди прибывших кораблей были «Право на власть» под командованием гранд-адмирала Гилада Пеллеона вместе с Разбойной эскадрильей Гэвина Дарклайтера, «Солнцами-близнецами» Джаггеда Фела, Жёлтыми асами Таанаба Уэса Дженсона, Призрачной эскадрильей Гарика Лорана и другие корабли и эскадрильи. И тогда вспыхнул ожесточённые боевые действия. Половина залпов кораблей Альянса была направлена навстречу кораллам-прыгунам, десятки которых испарились в мгновение ока. Вторая половина обрушилась на остатки планетарного кольца. В верхних слоях атмосферы навстречу камням, падающим вниз, разверзлись громадные сингулярности и начали глотать падающие обломки. Но орбитальные довины-тягуны, генерировавшие эти гравитационные аномалии, были и без того перегружены, и многие обломки пронеслись мимо них, сгорая в атмосфере. Тем временем сканеры на кораблях Альянса анализировали мощности сингулярностей и отслеживали траектории метеоров, проскользнувших сквозь гравитационный щит. И как только были бы определены точки наибольшего напряжения, их координаты были бы сразу же переданы транспортам и истребителям. Так и случилось. «Солнцам-близнецам», Призракам, Пронырам и другим истребителям передали координаты, но даже загруженные сверх нормы, гигантские довины-тягуны представляли угрозу для всякого корабля, который осмелился бы подойти слишком близко к ним. По этой причине транспорты оснастили бакурскими генераторами ГИИС (гиперволновой инерционный импульсный сдерживатель), которые должны были позволить им двигаться даже в заграждающем поле, но это не помогло многие старые корабли просто растаскивало на части. Поэтому командование приказало истребителям отойти из зоны обстрела, а затем корабли Альянса пробили широкую брешь в обороне вонгов, в которую устремились истребители и транспортники. Восстание Все транспортники направлялялись к Священным Пределам, правительственному району, где находились Колодец Мирового мозга и Цитадель Шимрры. В атмосфере суда Альянса встретили зенитным огнём ракаматы, а также гратчины, уничтожающих транспортники. В транспортниках, приземляющихся на планету находились десантники под командованием капитана Джаддера Пейджа, а также боевые дроиды серии «ОЮВ». Тем временем в Цитаделе находилась вся элита юужань-вонгов, и верховный командующий Лааит сообщил своему Верховному Повелителю о том, что против армады Мастера войны у Зонамы-Секот также против юужань-вонгов сражаются против живых кораблей, похожих на юужань-вонгские. Это было против всех верований вонгов. И тогда Высочайший жрец Джакан задал вопрос откуда эти корабли. От богов или с живой планеты? На что Шимрра ответил, что боги научили Зонаму-Секот создавать их в отместку за ересь. А потом дал префекту Ном Анору половину гарнизона Цитадели и отправил его истреблять всех еретиков. А лидеров каст отослал в Колодец Мирового Мозга. А Шимрра убедил Мировой мозг вызывать большие пожары, чтобы очистить территории, пострадавшие от землетрясений и извержения вулканов для удаления рухнувших зданий. Мировой мозг должен был подчиняться приказам Шимрры, но он осознавал, что это наносит значительный ущерб планете, о которой должен заботиться. По-видимому, Верховный Повелитель полагал, что ему нечего терять. А между тем Хан и Лея Соло и юужань-вонгский жрец Харрар, узнав о пожарах, решили отправиться в Колодец Мирового мозга, чтобы убедить Мировой мозг прекратить его опустошать Корусант, а если тот не согласится, то нейтрализовать дуриама. А заодно захватить команду джедаев под командованием Люка. На улицах и площадях Юужань'тара продолжалась резня, устроенная тремя сотнями воинов Шимрры. Те тысячами истребляли Опозоренных, которые не спрятались, оставшиеся же практически не сопротивлялись, стоически принимая смерть. И тогда ветер донёс до Ном Анора запах пожаров. Не видя поблизости техники Альянса, которая могла бы это сделать и не заметив ни орбитальной бомбардировки, ни турболазерных залпов, ни протонных торпед, префект понял, что виновником этого был Верховный Повелитель. Тогда он увидел, что Шимрра готов пожертвовать всеми юужань-вонгами. И тогда Ном Анор решил пойти против своего владыки, убив рядом стоящего воина, забрав его амфижезла, а затем незаметно переодевшись в одежды Опозоренного. После, взобравшись на кучу булыжника, он сказал, что он Пророк и призвал к восстанию. На площади Иерархии, где всё это происходило, воцарилась поражённая тишина. Затем угнетённые испустили ужасающий рев и бросились на воинов. А в космосе, сражаясь у Маскейва, мастер войны, следуя плану, отрядил группу кораблей к Зонаме-Секот, но было ясно, что юужань-вонги не замедлят бросить свои корабли против живой планеты. Этот отряд, прорывающийся к разумной планете, вызвал непонимание среди её защитников. Хотя «Искатель приключений» и Тенел Ка с флотилией хейпанских боевых драконов и крейсеров типа «Новая звезда» были уже на подходе, они вряд ли смогли бы справиться с вражеской флотилией, зонама-секотские истребители были заняты только обороной, не стреляя в йорик-этов, если только те не начинали это делать. Занятые яростной битвой при Маскейве, Ведж Антиллес и Киян Фарлендер не могли оказать им поддержку до тех пор, пока к ним самим не придёт на помощь Первый флот Кре'фея. «Тысячелетний сокол» едва сумел пробиться сквозь вражеские корабли и прибыл на поверхность. Там их взору открылись все разрушения, произошедшие и происходящие, и Джейна даже усомнилась можно ли было ещё спасти планету. На земле с «Сокола» сошли джедаи, а их встречали десантники и дроиды «ОЮВ» во главе с Джаддером Пейджем и Пашем Кракеном, которого раньше спасли Опозоренные от жертвоприношения, а также Джаггед Фел, чей истребитель сбили. Джаддер сообщил им о том, что Священные Пределы защищают несколько тысяч солдат плюс рабы-рептоиды, но без поддержки в воздухе. После несколько джедаи и коммандос направились к Цитадели, до которой ещё было несколько километров. А между тем Пределы накрыло тьмой, продолжалось ужасная гроза, а путь отряда был затруднён из-за многочисленных препятствий в виде обломков, провалов и другого, поэтому джедаи пользовались Силой, а коммандос ракетными ранцами, чтобы преодолеть их. Затем они встретили группу Опозоренных, и те сообщили, что Шимрра находится в своём личном бункере, венчающим Цитадель. И группа джедаев разделилась. Часть отправилась помогать еретикам в их бою, это были Кент и Тахири, а также Мара, которую её муж, следуя велению Силы, тоже попросил идти на помощь, и та согласилась. Остальные же продолжили двигаться к цели своего путешествия. А дело для еретиков складывалось плохо, их ряды сильно поредели, многие, в том числе Ном Анор, были ранены, воины теснили их к площади Костей, где верные Шимрре части окружили бы Опозоренных и перебили. Но тут подошли подкрепления для еретиков, и подошедшие десантники открыли огонь по воинам. Воины оказались между двумя силами. И тогда Ном Анор увидел джедаев, он попытался бежать, но бывшего префекта заметила Тахири и крикнула это Маре. А Анор сумел отбежать от Тахири, а дальше бросился на утёк. Хан, Лея, их телохранители ногри, Харрар и дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO после выгрузки пассажиров также отправились к своей цели на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». Подлетев к Колодцу, они увидели, что единственным входом был лабиринт из колючей изгороди крепкой, как дюрасталь с мощным нейротоксином, а весь йорик-коралловый корпус Колодца был абсолютно непроницаем, а само обиталище дуриама могло, как и бункер Шимрры, оторваться от земли и улететь в случае опасности. Поэтому жрец предложил пролететь «Соколу» прямо по туннелю ко входу. Путь через лабиринт был непрост, отрывались внешние детали старого судна, шипы царапали по корпусу, издавая противный скрежет, пришлось даже использовать ударные ракеты, чтобы пробиться через изгородь. Но в конце концов, корабль не смог продвинуться дальше. Когда они вышли с корабля в атриум, их встретил отряд воинов, который вынудил семейство Соло и Харрара сдаться. У Зонамы-Секот всё-также продолжалась яростная битва, юужань-вонги медленно, но верно пробивались к планете, несмотря на ожесточенное сопротивление и большие потери, Секот кроме истребителей, которых джедаи смогли уговорить стрелять, подключил к обороне свои орудия, которые с двадцатикилометровых горных вершин посылали в небо ионные залпы. В определённый момент юужань-вонги расстреляли корабль, внутри которого был инфицированный корабль, его опознал Лэндо и Бустер Террик. Решающая фаза Когда Люк и остальные, наконец, достигли Цитадели. Там они хотели пробраться в обитель Верховного Повелителя по одной из дорожек, ведущую туда. Но дорога была блокирована Ту-Скарт и Сгауру, огромными боевыми зверями, которые уничтожили поселения беженцев на Дуро три года назадТочка опоры, которые теперь целенаправленно уничтожали эту дорожку. Также пройти в цитадель не давали хазраки и ракаматы. Джейсен имел ментальную связь с Мировым мозгом ещё со своего заключения на корабле-сеятеле, когда Джейсен выбрал, какой из дуриамов будет формировать Корусант,Изменник поэтому молодой рыцарь-джедай был единственным, кто мог убедить Мировой мозг не подчиняться Шимрре и приказать военным зверей прекратить атаку. Его обхватили звери, но вместо того, чтобы помочь, приготовились уронить прямо в гущу хазраков. В космосе у Маскейва флагман Нас Чоки, «Опора Яммки» находился на переднем крае битвы, поэтому на нём сконцентрировали огонь корабли противника. У корабля Нас Чоки уже погибли 6 главных довинов-тягунов, множество орудий вышло из строя, но Мастер войны, стоя перед иллюминатором, не хотел это совершать, так как это привлечет внимание и на него набросятся все, что будет означать окончательную гибель, а пока это оставалось приемлемым риском, будучи готовым умерить в случае необходимости. Единственное о чём беспокоился Нас Чока было местонахождение и безопасность его Верховного Повелителя. Военачальник считал командование Альянса ограниченным за то, что те до сих пор думали, что вонги не могут отступить первыми, и готовился вскоре не спеша разрушить эту иллюзию. Тем временем в систему прибыл последний резерв Альянса - Первый флот Траэста Кре'фея, состоящий из примерно 40 крупных кораблей. Тогда Мастер войны распорядился усилить флотилию, штурмующую Зонаму-Секот, силами четырёх доменов: Тиввик, Карш, Цун, Воррик, но предупредил, чтобы они не слишком раскрывали свои намерения – даже если для этого потребуется потратить лишнее время на подлёт к живой планете. А на земле Мара преследовала своего отравителя, его было легко заметить: он был единственным, кто бежал с поля брани. Гонка за Ном Анором была тяжёлой и утомительной, уже бывший префект направился в подземелья, где он начал петлять, углубляясь всё глубже под поверхность; он пытался заманить джедая в ловушку, но тщётно: Мара раскрывала их и неустанно его преследовала юужань-вонга. А тот начинал уставать, наконец, его загнали в угол, там Анор начал стрелять из подобранного бластера, но мастер-джедай отразила выстрелы. Потом Ном Анор выхватил нож-куфи и набросился, но Джейд без помощи меча разоружила его и стала наносить удары, припоминая с каждым ударом его роль в войне. И бывший префект, в конце концов, упал и взмолился о пощаде, используя различные уловки: напомнив, что он был простым исполнителем приказов, как и раньше Джейд; что она станет хладнокровной убийцей; что он изменился; что он может быть полезен; что он хочет закончить войну. И сердце Мары дрогнуло, и она опустила меч и повела Ном Анора наверх, чтобы он там показал свою полезность. Между тем Шиммра находился, как и говорили, у себя в бункере, там благодаря хору виллипов владыка юужань-вонгов мог видеть сражение на Юужань'таре во всех красках. Подле него находились Убийцы и, вероятно, единственный Опозоренный, который не сражался против элиты, Оними. Когда ему доложили о захваченных диверсантах в Колодце, куда входил Харрар, то Джамаане распорядился провести их жертвоприношение. И в этот же момент Верховному Повелителю доложили, что джедаи у стен Цитадели и готовяться проникнуть в неё, но он лишь усмехнулся и стал их ждать, чтобы убить. В Колодце, получив приказ Шимрры, руководители каст: Высочайший жрец Джакан, Высший префект Дратул и мастер-формовщица Кела Кваад поспешили его исполнить, чтобы утихомирить Мировой мозг. Но тут неожиданно ворвалась небольшая группа еретиков, однако их было около полусотни плохо вооруженных повстанцев против примерно сотни хорошо вышколенных и закалённых в боях воинов. Среди еретиков были Мара, Тахири и Кент, ведомые Ном Анором. Ситуация была не самая лучшая, но тут прибыло подкрепление - ещё около сотни воинов, вооружённых крепкими амфижезлами и закованных в вондуун-крабовые доспехи. Теперь ситуация полностью стала безнадёжной, и еретики с Соло потеряли всякую надежду. Неожиданно прибывшие воины развернулись и атаковали защитников Колодца, таким образом присоединившись к еретикам и вместе они нанесли поражение силам элиты. Ном Анор убил Дратула, а Харрар схватил Джакана, Кваад попыталась сбежать, чтобы заблокировать проход, и за ней бросились супруги Соло. Им это удалось, а дуриам вдруг успокоился, причиной был Джейсен Мировой мозг злился на Джейсена из-за еретиков прибытия в колодец, так как дуриам думал, что они собираются убить его. Тем не менее Джейсен убедил его принять сторону Галактического Альянса, чтобы положить конец войне, и его разрушительные действия прекратились, и Корусант избежал участи, приготовленной ему Шимррой. Мировой мозг приказал Ту-Скарт и Сгауру помочь Джейсену, поэтому джедаев могли войти в Цитадели. Хазраки были возмущены очевидным предательством военных зверей и атаковали их. Ракаматы же почувствовали, что предали их в свою очередь, потому что хазраки напали на Ту-Скарт и Сгауру, и атаковали их. Неожиданного отступления артиллерийских чудовищ капитану Пейджу хватило с лихвой: он тут же выслал коммандос и дроидов вниз по каньону, чтобы те довершили начатое громадными зверями. И вскоре район вокруг Цитадели находился под контролем Альянса. Битва у Зонамы-Секот достигла апогея. Оборонительная линия хейпанцев в тысяче километров от живой планеты ещё держалась, но из-за усиления исходной эскадры ударными соединениями юужань-вонгов, она начала прогибаться. Множество кораблей либо были уже уничтожены, либо имели тяжёлые повреждения. «Искатель приключений» вышел из боя, но элементы второго флота п вышли из боя у Маскейва и выдвинулись к Зонаме-Секот – не получив, впрочем, благословения от Кре'фея и Совва. Два адмирала призывали к полномасштабной атаке на Корусант: довины-тягуны, защищавшие планету, были перегружены, и тысячи бойцов устремлялись к поверхности. С вершин Зонамы срывались огненные столбы диаметром в полкилометра и, пробивая тонкие слои ледяных облаков, сжигали дотла атакующих прыгунов и дозорные корабли. Уже множество кораблей пало жертвой ярости живой планеты, и не меньше стояло на пороге истребления. Юужань-вонги медленно, но верно перетягивали чашу весов на свою сторону, подавляя числом и упорством. Захватчики неумолимо отыскивали уязвимые места или создавали таковые, делая всё возможное, чтобы в сохранности доставить на планету корабль, заражённый «Альфой-Красной». Но неожиданно зонама-секотские истребители начали снижаться, теряя управление, а орудия замолчали. Джедаев посетила страшная догадка: инфицированный корабль достиг планеты, а та начинала умирать. Nas Choka was satisfied; it was only a matter of time until the ship infected with Alpha Red reached the planet so the war could end. Дуэль с Шимррой Трое джедаев поднимались наверх и постепенно нарастало сопротивление воинов, которые нападали со всех сторон, но Люк превратился в настоящий вихрь, отражая выпады амфижезлов, удары плетью и струи смертоносного яда; уклоняясь от жуков или корректируя их полёт; парируя удары ножей-куфи, всё время двигаясь вперёд. А близнецы были ошеломлены – но времени на осмысление происходящего у них не было. Их световые мечи также не знали покоя, отражая удары, от которых уклонялся Люк, или отбивая атаки снизу. they reached Shimrra the Supreme Overlord was protected by fifteen Slayers. These modified warriors were so powerful that even Kyp Durron wasn't able to defeat one of them on Caluula, but the three Jedi proved that the Force was with them that day and were able to defeat several. They were helped by the fact that the Citadel would spontaneously tremble, causing the slayers to lose balance and giving the Jedi the advantage. During the fighting, Jaina noticed that behind Shimrra was Onimi, and following her instincts, went after him. Luke and Jacen didn't understand Jaina's departure, and the Slayers still outnumbered them. Wounded, the Jedi kept on fighting, and Luke became a maelstrom of the Force, keeping their enemies at bay. Jaina was ambushed by Onimi, who poisoned her with his enormous fang. Jaina was shocked, however, for before Onimi knocked her down she felt him through the Force. On Zonama Sekot the Jedi fighters abruptly descended to the surface, leaving the Jedi perplexed. No one could explain what just happened, but with the Smugglers' Alliance having told them about the vessel infected with Alpha Red, everybody feared the worst: that the infected ship had reached the planet. Corran Horn believed that Sekot was trying to contain the Alpha Red to prevent its spread, but in any case, for the moment the Jedi on Zonama Sekot were out of the battle. thumb|260px|Дуэль с Шимррой Meanwhile Galactic Alliance reinforcements arrived to Coruscant system, including Admiral Traest Kre'fey's forces. The space battle was going badly for the Galactic Alliance, although the Yuuzhan Vong also suffered heavy losses. Since the beginning of the battle, the fleets of the Generals Wedge Antilles and Keyan Farlander had been constantly attacked, though Alliance reinforcements kept coming up to keep the field even. However, Warmaster Choka still was confident that the Gods weren't going to abandon the Yuuzhan Vong with victory so close at hand. Inside the Citadel, Shimrra moved to attack Luke Skywalker. The Supreme Overlord was huge and powerful, the greatest warrior of the Yuuzhan Vong. He wielded a special amphistaff, the Scepter of Power, bigger and more powerful than the common ones, which he used to poison Luke. With the Scepter asphyxiating the Jedi Master, to the amazement of Luke and Jacen, Shimrra produced from his ceremonial robes Anakin Solo's lightsaber, with the intent of killing his hated foe with his kinsman's weapon. Nevertheless, Luke cut the Scepter of Power with his own lightsaber and, using the Force to pull Anakin's, used both sabers to behead the astonished Shimrra. Jacen wanted to help his uncle, visibly affected by the powerful poison, but was instead instructed to go after Jaina. Han, Leia, Mara, Tahiri and Kenth were guided by Nom Anor to Shimrra's throne, where they found the wounded Jedi Master and the dead Supreme Overlord. This last sight shocked the executor, for never before had the Yuuzhan Vong been without a Supreme Overlord. While Mara and Tahiri took Luke, Han, Leia and Anor went after the Solo twins and Onimi, however that moment the Citadel rose to space, at Onimi's command. Without knowing about Shimrra's death, Nas Choka thought that the Citadel's arrival was his Supreme Overlord's personal support, which renewed his warrior's spirit. Meanwhile, Sekot told Danni Quee that its only interest was to welcome home the Yuuzhan Vong, stunning everyone present, Jedi and Ferroan alike. Схватка с Оними Onimi had tied Jaina's hands, and calling her "Yun-Harla", told her his story; when he implanted yammosk neural tissue in his brain and gained the power to control others, even Shimrra – which made him the real power behind the throne. Nevertheless his experiments made him a Shamed One, something he blamed on Jaina-Yun-Harla and the other Gods, who he hated. As the true Supreme Overlord, Onimi had the intention to kill Zonama Sekot, which he believed would grant him the powers of a god, and kill every living being in the galaxy as well. Jacen arrived to confront Onimi, who had the ability to create toxins and poisons manipulating his body's chemicals, but Jacen entered a state of oneness with the Force and, shining with the full power of the Force, neutralized all the venoms that Onimi threw him. Such was Jacen's power that he reverted Onimi's deformities, thus reverting the latter's use of the Force, and his foe died victim of his own unchecked poisons within his body, dissolving him completely. Han, Leia and Anor arrived just in time to see Jacen's victory. With the death of the true Supreme Overlord, the ship they were in started to die, and Nom Anor guided the Solo family to a waste disposal system, making them believe that they were going to an escape pod. However, Jacen discovered his deceit and stood in front of Anor's plaeryin bol poison, directed at his father and sister. Leia cut the treacherous executor's hand with her lightsaber, stopping him from releasing a gas that would render them unconscious to die with the Citadel. Jacen and Han offered Nom Anor another opportunity to go with them, but he refused saying that he wanted no part in whatever was going to happen next, and he chose to die with Onimi. The Solos used the escape pod, which was picked up by Mara Jade, piloting the Falcon. Inside the ship Jacen, at Vergere's suggestion, used Mara's tears and his own to make an antidote to Shimrra's Scepter poison, saving Luke. Meanwhile Zonama Sekot released small insectile craft that took the Slayer ship to deep space, saving the planet from destruction. Последствия Witnessing the destruction of Shimrra's Citadel, Nas Choka knew that the Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong was dead and therefore the gods had abandoned them. Horrified, the Warmaster communicated with his Supreme Commanders and told them that, as the gods had abandoned the Yuuzhan Vong, anyone who wished to fight until death or commit suicide were allowed to do so, and he himself would surrender to the Galactic Alliance. Most of his command staff chose death, and barely after Nas Choka's transmission ended many opened themselves with coufees, and hundreds (or thousands) of coralskippers and pickets became living missiles, hurling themselves towards Alliance vessels. The Liberation of Coruscant was a success. Many Yuuzhan Vong survivors surrendered, shocked by what just happened, although others said they would keep fighting to the last. Warmaster Choka formally surrendered to the Alliance, and grudgingly accepted the Yuuzhan Vong's exile to Zonama Sekot, revealed as the heir of their long lost home, Yuuzhan'tar. The Sekot Accords were the peace treaty that, at last, ended the war. However, Coruscant had been strongly Vongformed, and though there still was a substantial quantity of working technology underneath the foliage, many years would pass until it became inhabitable again. Many Yuuzhan Vong refused Nas Choka's call to surrender, and kept fighting for at least several more months. While the war had been won, the casualties were incalculable on the side of the Galactic Alliance. In the final battle alone five million were killed, and ten million were wounded; it was said that the death toll of four years of war was 365 trillion. There were dozens of devastated planets – Vongformed like Tynna,Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев ravaged like IthorТёмный прилив II: Руины or outright destroyed like Sernpidal . Many species went extinct, and there were still millions of homeless refugees. Additionally, remnants of Yuuzhan Vong activity, such as dovin basal mines, were still all over the galaxy. Nevertheless the galaxy had united like never before, and the main factions and governments worked together towards a common goal. The Alliance had plenty of work ahead, but there was the will to do it. Участники Галактический Альянс Юужань-вонги Появления *Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Буря'' *''Ярость'' Источники * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Джедаи против ситов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Примечания и ссылки Корусант 2 Category:Битвы Центральных Миров Корусант 2 Корусант 3